Papá Hibari
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Hola ahora este si es el fanfic de papá hibari donde Hibari tiene que cuidar de sus hijos ya lo edité bien, no me dejaba antes poner los cambios, sorry por las molestias T.T


Oyasumi minna-san! Aqui llego con un oneshot nuevo de Hibari e I-Pin dado que llevo muuuuuuuuucho tiempo sin publicar ninguno :) En este caso tenemos a Papá Hibari haciendo de canguro para sus adorables gemelos que le dió su apreciada I-Pin n_n Espero y les guste

**PAPÁ HIBARI**

Todo era tranquilo, su vida, dirigir el colegio, las calles, con una simple bandana en el brazo y fieles perros a sus órdenes había llevado una vida tranquila hasta que una de las ovejas del rebaño, en este caso el herbívoro más patético que había visto en toda su vida, Sawada Tsunayoshi, había empezado a formar aquello llamado mafia y él había sido requerido como un guardián. Había luchado, mordido hasta la muerte y matado tanto que había perdido la cuenta de cuantos grupos de herbívoros había destruido, aún si sus actos habían sido de rebeldía contra el Tsuninútil acabó formando parte de ellos para su disgusto.

Aunque...había una parte en la que quizá había salido ganando, no por el hecho de tener poder, no por investigar lo que quisiera, ni por crear la Fundación Disciplinaria, ni siquiera el dinero, el temor que inspiraba o eliminar tantos enemigos como gustara.

I-Pin.

La pequeña e invisible parte para muchos, pero sin duda la mejor, en un principio había prestado la mínima atención a la niña, pero ella tenía una cualidad que Hibari valoraba quizás tanto como la fuera: El silencio. La china desde sus tiernos cinco años había pasado por el lado de él con un silencio impropio de su edad, por tal hecho era la única aparte de Kusakabe a la que dejaba pasar a la Fundación Disciplinaria, ella no le incordiaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuándo se ponía a practicar sus artes marciales, con el tiempo, acabo diciéndole que le enseñara un poco de esas artes y poco a poco se había ido creando un vínculo entre los dos.

Trece años después I-Pin era la mujer más bonita y fuerte que había visto en toda su vida, el mismo Hibari se encargó de costearle sus estudios universitarios como hizo con los otros negándose a que cualquiera de los otros patéticos herbívoros echasen una mano a la pequeña pues consideraba que él había puesto demasiado en I-Pin como para que ellos se la echasen a perder con sus burradas.

I-Pin, sin querer, se había convertido en el centro de su vida. Apenas comenzó a cursar el primer año de universidad la tomó como esposa para sorpresa e infarto generalizado de Vongola.

El caso es que a pesar de que Hibari conocía la forma de hacer bebes, no se esperaba en absoluto que pudieran llegar tan pronto. ¡Y qué pronto! Tan sólo una semana tomando a I-Pin por la mañana, por el mediodía, por la tarde, por la noche, al venir de una misión, en un descanso de realizar informes, en el baño, en la universidad...en fin el caso es que en esa única semana había dejado no uno, sino dos hijos en el vientre de la menor.

Y ahora toda la tranquilidad del guardián de la nube estaba truncada por aquellos dos bebes que, aún por encima, ocupaban toda la atención de su deseada esposa.

_Kyô, tengo que ir a clase, por favor ocúpate de los mellizosos. Te quiero. _

Incapaz de negarse a la petición de su esposa había decidido poner las cunas de los bebes en su despacho, desgraciadamente los veía como rivales por I-Pin, aún si tenían algo de él no significaba que fuera a relajarse y esa misma tarde iba a descubrir que los gemelos tampoco le darían tregua.

Los llantos sonaron rápidamente haciendo que Hibari suspirara cansadamente y se levantase a ver qué diablos sucedía.

¡Menuda sorpresa al ver que debía cambiar los pañales!

El moreno observó con incredulidad como aquellas dos miniaturas de cabellos negros y alborotados habían convertido el biberón del mediodía en una abominación que haría retroceder al enemigo más poderoso. Maldiciendo el hecho de que su adoptiva hija Nere estaba en Kuchiki y no estaba para ayudarlo y de que Kusakabe nunca estaba cuándo le necesitaba comenzó con el procedimiento de cambio de pañal, algo que hubiera sido muy fácil si los gemelos hubieran puesto algo de su parte.

-Ryo, deja inmediatamente el bote-ordenó sin paciencia.

El niño clavó sus ojos negros en su padre y apretó el bote con sus pequeñas manitas logrando que el cabello de Hibari quedara parcialmente blanco por los polvos de Talco, el mayor creyó ver en su primogénito cierta sonrisa maliciosa ante la travesura, le arrebató el bote de las manos y esquivó una toallita lanzada por la bebe de ojos azules.

-Ryo...Kari...no me obliguen a matarlos a mordiscos-amenazó.

Ambos quedaron dulcemente quietos como si realmente fueran bebes corrientes, al terminar el cambio de pañal los depositó nuevamente en sus cunas, Kari que no quitaba ojo de su padre mientras babeaba su sonajero apenas el mayor se dió la vuelta le arrojó el sonajero acertando a su cabeza, él se dió la vuelta buscando al culpable, encontrando sólo la mirada fija de los niños.

Cargándose de paciencia recogió el sonajero dejándolo sobre su mesa fuera del alcance de esos pequeños monstruitos.

Dos minutos después...Los bebes volvían a la carga.

Hibari continuó trabajando sin prestar atención a los llantos de las criaturas hasta que finalmente, harto de tanto lloro, fue hacia las cunas.

Las movió ligeramente intentando mecerlos, les enseñó sus juguetes, comprobó nuevamente los pañales sin éxito.

Comenzó a preparar los biberones comprobando que la temperatura estaba buena y comenzó a dárselo primero a Ryo con las desastrosas consecuencias de que había más leche en el babero de patitos del pequeño que en su estómago.

-Eructa de una vez-gruñaba Hibari cada cinco minutos palmeando la espalda de Ryo hasta oír el erupto casi animal que emitió el niño.

Lo depositó en su cuna viéndolo adormecerse poco a poco y tomó a la llorona Kari para darle el biberón. Afortunadamente, ella estaa más hambrienta que su hermano y fue más fácil dárselo que a su hermano, la dejó en la cuna y se sentó en su silla continuando con los informes.

Sin embargo...

Nuevamente el llanto de los mellizos hicieron estallar sus oídos. Hibari a punto de darse cabezazos contra su mesa se levantó por enésima tomando a ambos bebes en brazos. Ni hambre, ni pañales sucios. Tenían sueño y no había ningún chupete limpio para ponerles, comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho, hizo cantar a Hibird para los niños.

Las horas seguían pensando e I-Pin no llegaba.

La mañana era tarde e Hibari quería volarse la cabeza.

Los niños lloraban e I-Pin seguía sin llegar.

Al anochecer la joven llegaba a su casa después de un largo día echando en falta a sus niños y a su esposo adicto-a-hacerle-cosas.

-Estoy en casa-dijo, con su fina y pequeña voz entrando al lugar.

No encontrando respuesta dejó los libros en la sala y acudió al despacho del guardián silenciosamente. Abrió las puertas encontrándose al guardián en un futón dormido con Ryo y Kari dormidos en sus brazos con los brazitos hacia arriba y la misma expresión dormida que su padre, I-Pin sonrió y se agachó acariciando los cabellos de su marido.

-...No...vuelvas a irte...-murmuró el guardián sin abrir los ojos.

I-Pin asintió y se tumbó a su lado rodeando con sus brazos a los mellizos.

"Qué cosa...juraría que no quieren apartarse de su padre" pensó la joven observando a los niños.

Seguro que los volvería a dejar con papá Hibari.

**FIN**

Bueno hasta aqui el oneshot es cortito pero es que está dificil hablar sobre Hibari papá jijiji es seguro que haga otro oneshot de los mellizos siendo niños más adultos y otro siendo adolescentes xD tan sólo para ver como Hibari protege a su pequeña hija de los ataques de los pervertidos.


End file.
